


Paint Me Up

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Frottage, Library Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: A drunken confession leads to a real confession...which eventually leads to hot sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for [xaki](xaki.tumblr.com)!
> 
> I skimped a little on the aftercare here (sorry), bUT you do get loving boyfriends who check in on you while you're doing the do. Remember your colors!

Beer isn’t your go-to drink. But here you are, pre-gaming in your apartment and having casual conversations with your two closest guy friends.

“No, seriously. Just date Miyu-chan. Or Ritsuko. Or Ellie-senpai! Anybody! I’ll  _ totally  _ be fine with it!”

Okay, maybe not so casual. It only takes a little bit of alcohol to loosen you up. That has its ups and downs. On one hand, it helps you relax from all the stress that is school and work and everything in between. On the other, your filter starts to deteriorate and you can let things slip before you can stop it. You’re not at that point yet, but your interjection doesn’t surprise your friends any less. It’s just a friendly suggestion, since both your friends are so ridiculously handsome and athletic and the perfect bachelors to dangle in front of a hundred thirsty people with dry throats and a fire between their legs that needs to be quenched. You don’t know if you’re one of those people.

Who the fuck are you kidding, though? You’re the  _ leader _ of those people. Ever since meeting Kuroo and Oikawa by chance after their first volleyball match last season, you’ve been given VIP access to the friendly duo that is the university’s top setter and middle blocker. It’s been a struggle keeping up with their good looks and equally good grades (how the hell are they doing that?), but somehow you’ve gotten to a point where you can just hang out with them, argue about space movies, and contemplate life. You know, like a normal person. Because they’re normal people in spite of everyone’s needs to put them on the highest pedestals.

Yet you’re still more than unsure if you can ever have a chance with them. Either of them. Both of them. Heh. Now that’s a lofty goal. Reaching friend status was already a stretch. Going beyond that will be a journey that’ll likely last seven books.

Kuroo puts his beer down and leans over the counter, concerned at your remark after having an actual casual conversation about classmates and people they talk to in passing. “Should we just save the drinking for later tonight?”

Oikawa, opting for water before all the madness that is a standard college party, gives you that same look Kuroo’s giving. “Tetsu-chan is right. It’s too early for you to be saying nonsense. Although, I should really talk to Ellie-chan…”

Kuroo scowls and smacks Oikawa on the shoulder. You try to speak over his whining, “See? Those girls are perfect matches with you guys. And I’ll be here on the sidelines cheering you guys on so you can score and score and score some more.”

It takes a few seconds for Oikawa to recover, his wincing overlapping with his disgust. He exclaims your given nickname with the added “chan” tacked on the end, “Who do you think we are? A couple of pimps?”

“We’re pretty pimpin’, though.”

“Tetsu-chan!”

There’s some bickering about “American-speak” that goes over your head when you finish your beer, feeling about as empty as the can you clutch in your hand. To answer Oikawa’s question, you can easily say that they’re both out of your league.

 

***

 

Dull pain aches your forehead when you roll over in a bed that know isn't yours. You have no idea what time it is, nor do you know how long you slept. All you know is that you hung out with your two favorite friends last night, had some drinks, and the rest all feels like a blur.

The bed you wake up in is one of your friends’. Soft sheets that feel expensive, blue patterned pillowcases that coordinate with the bedskirt...this is Oikawa's bed. You can imagine them arguing last night as to whose bed you should occupy for your drunken slumber, even though their couch could have been a sufficient spot. Oikawa must have used his sheets as his prime focus, while Kuroo presents his case with how dark his room is and gets less of the noise when the train passes. Their tongues are sharp, but it looks like Oikawa came out victorious in the end. Their thought to make you comfortable is much appreciated. But that's the only thought you can think right now because the rest of your body hurts and your head feels like it's swimming in a pool of mush.

It's an obstacle to get out of bed without slipping on the sheets that decide to come with you when you turn your legs and set your feet on the floor. Your clothes are as wrinkly as the school librarian’s face and you reek of various beverages that aren’t just beer. You don't know what to do, first—shower or eat a piece of toast to calm your stomach that's threatening to shoot its contents back up through your esophagus. 

You opt for the latter. Your brain has some juice left to let you realize that you don't have any clothes in Kuroo's and Oikawa's apartment and you're not about to wear their own. It'd be cute to do that, but right now, you're not aiming for cute. You'd just like to feel human again.

Your feet drag along the hallway once your tangle yourself free of Oikawa's cloud-like sheets. The two are already up, not as groggy-looking as you but still worn out from last night. Kuroo's hair looks even more like a hot mess when you watch him pull out something that screams greasy from the microwave. At least he's still a hot mess. Oikawa sits at the counter, glasses on and sipping his coffee with a plate of several pieces of toast in front of him. You hope that you can claim at least one slice.

The two freeze up when you pull out the seat next to Oikawa and plop yourself on it, burying your face in your hands and groaning painfully. You think it's the noise of the chair scratching the floor that causes them to tense up, but you're mistaken when they don't stop staring at you.

“What?” you croak. “Do I look that terrible?”

Seconds pass like they're trying to come with the best answer among several answer choices that practically sound identical. It's as if it dings in their head and they simultaneously return to their hangover remedies, shaking their heads and claiming you don't look  _ that _ terrible.

“You look fine!” Oikawa says too cheerily for his recovering face. “Sit, sit. Have some toast with me while Kuroo reheats his disgustingly fatty food and gets you your coffee.”

Kuroo flips off Oikawa and takes a huge bite of whatever he’s eating while you cautiously take the seat next to Oikawa. You get your toast and take a bite, your stomach settling by a hair when it hits your stomach. Aside from Kuroo asking how much sugar you want in your coffee today, nobody else says a word. It’s only when you finish your toast and take several sips of your coffee that you bring it up.

“Why’s everyone so quiet?”

Kuroo taps his temple and leans over the counter, drinking his coffee. “It’s called a hangover, kitten. Looks like you’ve got one, too.”

“That’s not what I meant,” you huff, drinking more of your coffee and ignoring the throb that makes you tenser. “You two are hiding something. What the hell happened last night?” 

Neither of them says anything again. Oikawa downs the rest of his coffee even though you know there's not a drop left in his mug. Kuroo picks at his food.

“You said some choice things last night,” he finally says.

“ _ Very _ choice things,” Oikawa emphasizes.

Your stomach turns and you hope that toast doesn't come back up. Trying to drink more coffee to keep it down, you play it off as innocent. “We say a lot of things when we’re drunk. What's the big deal?”

“What you said,” Kuroo says slowly as he looks up at you, “was a big deal. It was about us. All three of us.”

Oikawa frowns and pivots to face you. “Why didn't you say anything before?”

You clutch your mug and inhale sharply. There's no tiptoeing around the subject; whatever you said while you were intoxicated must have been so revealing you might as well be naked in front of them. Not that you're opposed to that, but that's not the appropriate thought at the moment. 

“What exactly did I say?”

Kuroo and Oikawa exchange glances, as if deciding who's going to drop the bomb. Or maybe they're deciding who remembers it better. Either way, it's Kuroo who speaks again.

“You've been in love with both of us and you'd hate it if we were with anyone else.”

Oikawa tucks his thumb and index finger under his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. “You were crying, too.”

Well. That's one way to confess to your crushes. You're at a loss for words. You could deny that it isn't true, but based on how you acted before you got drunk, it'll be hard to come up with an excuse this time around. Were you ever subtle about your attachments to them? That's hard to answer. You don't think you were; after a year of knowing them, you don't exactly remember a time when it was more obvious that you liked them more as a friend. Unless these two saw something differently.

More silence fills the air. When you don’t give them an explanation, Kuroo comes around the counter to put a hand on your shoulder, eyes soft and searching for what you want to say. Oikawa seems a little more impatient than him, fingers tapping on the counter like playing a chord that’s leading up to a song’s climax. Their staring and your thinking make those tears resurface, unsure of what to say or how to go about saying it so suddenly. The pressure is too much.

“I’m,” you stammer, “I’m so sorry.”

“Oh god, no kitten,” Kuroo says immediately, wrapping his arms around you from behind. “Don’t cry.”

Oikawa flies off his stool and takes your hands, rubbing them gently. “We should be the ones apologizing,” he says. 

“We shouldn’t have made you feel this way.”

“Just...tell us when you’re ready.”

Oikawa leans in to wipe away your tears, his forehead against yours. Kuroo kisses the top of your head while Oikawa whispers, “There’s no rush. We’ll be here for you.”

 

***

 

You tell them a week later, when you aren’t a sniveling mess about spilling your feelings while drunk. In fact, you three were doing movie night at your place on a relaxed Friday, avoiding heavy drinking and loud, terrible music. It was Kuroo’s fault that he picked such a dull movie (“It’s a classic!”), but all those montages and unnecessary talking sequences allowed you to pour out what you’ve been feeling in the last year or so. Someone out there (like,  _ way  _ out there) must really, really like you, because the results consisted of really good, compelling conversation and a giant snuggle fort on the couch, the movie long forgotten. The tears you cried that time around were happy tears.

So here you are now, a few months later after all that mess and nothing much has changed. It really feels like your friendship, but leveled up and with added features you’ve come to greatly enjoy. It didn’t take you long to figure out their kissing styles, what turns them on, and all the dirty shit you’ve been wondering about since you started fantasizing about them late at night in your own bedroom. The two of them are sexual deviants individually, but when you put them together, you’re in for a treat you never thought you’d have.

Like the two nerds they are outside of the court, summertime isn’t so much for relaxing. Instead, it’s time for taking an extra class so they don’t have to do it during the regular year. The idea is malarky to you, but you support them nonetheless when you sit in the library with them while they go over lecture notes and potential questions for their upcoming exam. From a distance, it looks as normal as college can be. It looks like two guys studying while you’re on your laptop watching an episode of your favorite TV show.

All of that is fine—what isn’t is the slow buzzing of a small, remote-controlled vibrator inside of you and the anticipation building up in your belly as to when he’s going to turn up the speed.

It’s been about twenty minutes since Oikawa turned on the little toy. You’re not completely bothered by it. If you’re being real here, you kind of like the steady speed and the very slow build to an orgasm. The only caveat is that you have to keep your legs completely closed, unless you want the vibrator to accidentally make contact with the chair and have the student workers staring at you for making noise. You do your best to not think about that or Oikawa with his hand in his pocket by keeping your attention on the show you’re watching.

And right when you think about that, you nearly yelp when the vibrator is turned up two speeds, pulsing through your pussy and shoving you much closer to your orgasm than you anticipated. Which is naive of you to think in the first place; both Oikawa and Kuroo have a thing for playing around with their partners in some kind of domineering, mischievous way. You’ve experienced a good part of it in the bedroom (and after hours in the volleyball storage closet), but not in the library until now. You do your best to not look so affected. That’s not really working when your eyes are shut tight and you clench your fists so you don’t moan.

The worst part is that neither Kuroo nor Oikawa bothers to take a look at you. Both of them know damn well that you’re beyond hot and bothered. But they look as collected as ever, typing away and flipping notes and keeping their eyes on anything but you. The only thing that’s keeping you from saying something is the thought that they’re probably hard as rocks in their pants. Thus, they won’t be able to move from their seats unless they want to showcase their lovely bulges to the other students around. There aren’t many, thank God, but it doesn’t make this whole deal any better.

In fact, it gets worse. Your phone vibrates on the table and you find that there’s a message from Oikawa to the group chat with you and Kuroo.

You bite your lip when you read a call number for a book and a message that reads, “Can u grab this book for us? It has some important information for one of our lectures. Thx! <3”

Your eyes narrow at the two of them, who still don’t look up. With shaky hands, you type back, “Can’t one of you do it?”

Both their phones vibrate, but it’s Kuroo who responds next. “We don’t want to waste time lookin for books when we can use it to study. Thanks kitten ((ΦωΦ))”

It’s totally because they have boners. Your headphones clack when you pop them off your ears and you stand up like there’s absolutely nothing wrong, though your thighs twist and you take little steps to get out of your chair. Taking your phone with you, you read the call number again and try not to look at those infuriating messages. If there weren’t a toy inside you, you’d be more than happy to pick up the book they’re looking for.

It’s a few shelves down from where you three are sitting. Your eyes quickly sift through the books, trying to ignore how wet you are and how some of it is starting to drip down your thigh, only to find that the call number matches a book detailing the study of various kinks and the art of sexual creativity.

You grit your teeth and your phone in your hand, about to head back to the table without the book and with steam coming out your ears, but someone immediately approaches you and presses your back against the shelf, a knee tucking itself under your skirt and pushing the vibrator deeper inside your pussy. A heavy breath escapes you while your phone drops to the ground. Ready to cry out that moan that’s been tearing away at your throat, your boyfriend puts a hand to your mouth while the other holds your hip steady with a tight grip. The vibrator changes speed and it’s now close to its highest setting while you cry and squirm in his hands.

“Shh. Don’t make so much noise. There are people trying to study.” Kuroo holds you tighter, pressing himself up against you so that you’re sandwiched between the shelf and his heated body. That telltale bulge prodding your navel is also prodding you closer to coming in the middle of the library where people are  _ definitely _ going to hear you if you do so. The vibrator whirs relentlessly inside of you, rotating just enough that it grazes your gspot and you so desperately, desperately want to come.

But you can’t. Not yet, at least. From what you’ve learned and explored before, these two like control. That entails controlling your orgasm. Tears start to well up in your eyes as Kuroo keeps shushing you and telling you “not yet,” right until your knees are about to give and you’re going to slip out of his grasp and drag your back down shelves of books.

And then when he finally whispers that magic word, you bite down on his hand like a gag and strain your voice to stay as silent as possible.

“ _ Come _ .”

You suck in the air sharply and clench your eyes shut, tears rolling freely down your cheeks as your thighs shake and your panties dampen significantly. You don’t know how long it takes for you to release Kuroo’s hand, but those bite marks are deep and his fingers between your legs are sticky. Again, he shushes you, releasing the hand on his hip to massage the other before wiping away your tears. His knee comes down, as well, and he takes the liberty of smoothing your skirt back in its place. The vibrator shuts off and you’re in the clear. For the time being, that is. The kiss Kuroo gives you is much appreciated, and somehow more embarrassing since it’s so public and open and someone could also easily scold them for such actions. More tears run down your face and he frowns.

“I’m sorry, kitten. Was that too much?” he asks quietly.

You shake your head. At the moment, you can’t say anything. You just kiss him again and bring your arms around his waist, stepping forward and moving away to the shelf so you can lean on him. The bulge in his pants is still there, poking your front, but you’re not sure if you have the energy or the skill to finish him off right now. You make the effort, though, sliding your hand down to his pants and grazing over the raised fabric. Kuroo stiffens and takes your hand, shaking your head.

“I’ll take care of this. You’re tired.”

“But—”

“Shh. We’re not done with you, yet. You can make it up to us tonight.” He smiles and pecks your lips, then takes a step in another direction, towards the men’s bathroom. “Go to the bathroom and clean up.”

Agreeing wholeheartedly, you grab your phone off the floor and try not to waddle when you head for the bathroom. Once you’re locked away in the stall, you slip the toy out of your panties, sourly looking at the messy toy you don’t exactly want to clean up in a public bathroom sink. After wrapping it up in cheap toilet paper, just enough so that it’s covered and discreet, your phone vibrates on top of the women’s sanitary disposal box next to you. It’s a video message to the group.

You’re glad nobody else is in the bathroom, because when you hit play, you watch both your boyfriends in the same stall, one hand on each other’s cocks and stroking with labored breaths until they’re making a mess on their hands and their underwear. 

You don’t leave the bathroom for another few minutes when you replay the video.

 

The post-”study” activities are casual. After vigorously washing your hands and tucking away the vibrator in your bag, the three of you decide to eat dinner before doing anything else strenuous. At that time, the two ask you again if you’re okay, if you’re ready to handle whatever they want to do to you tonight, and if you need anything right away afterward. Kind as they are, you tell them that you’re completely ready and good to go. All you wanted was to eat your burger and down your soda. Sex made you hungry, after all.

Jokes aside, you are indeed ready for more bedroom activities. They worked so hard today while you got to have your fun doing nothing but catching up on TV and reading your favorite stories. The vibrator in the library bit is only part one of your adventures tonight. Once you get to their apartment, you head straight for Kuroo’s bedroom, aka the “raunchier” one, according to Oikawa.

“My bedroom is for ‘making love,’” Oikawa defends as he follows you and Kuroo. “Not for anything we’re going to do.”

“You’re only saying that because you don’t want to wash your sheets,” Kuroo deadpans. “Besides, that term is bullshit. We still ‘love’ each other, no matter how we fuck.”

Oikawa whines. “You know what I mean, Tetsu-chan!” He calls out your name for reinforcement. “Right?”

“Yeah yeah, your room is for gentle sex and Kuroo’s room is for...well.” You laugh as you step inside Kuroo’s room, hopping onto his bed and lying on your side with your elbow bent to prop up your head by the palm of your hand. Free fingers trace navy blue linen while you look at both your boyfriends, standing before you with innocent smiles.

“You touched yourself earlier in the library, didn't you?” Oikawa asks.

You saw this question coming. With an innocent pout back at them, you nod. “Yes.”

“Yes what?” Kuroo asks.

Oops.“Yes...sir.”

“Good girl. You know what to do.” 

You nod while Kuroo takes a few steps to his closet to rummage through his things. Oikawa keeps a close eye on you when you move to get on all fours, slide your panties off, and flip your skirt up. 

The three of you talked about this ahead of time. Spanking, dirty talk, the works. Though you've had some practice over the last few months, you're still never ready for their onslaught of sexy sadism. It's all very new and odd, but you're growing much more fond of it. After all, they care deeply about you and would never attempt to hurt you outside of the current context.

That crack to your ass with the riding crop hurts, though. You let out a hiss, taking one breath and letting that little sting settle in. It's only been one. You've been informed that you'll get twenty, assuming Kuroo and Oikawa get an equal share of punishing you.

And assuming you don't moan or make any other sound of pleasure.

“One.”

Another swing. The tiny little slap of leather packs so much. “Two.”

Another. It's here when you believe it's Oikawa with the crop. There's no reasoning to your conclusion; it's just your gut. “Three.”

It goes on slowly, the time probably more painful than the action itself. The longer they wait to smack you, the longer the pain settles in and radiates throughout your back and your legs.

After ten, they don't use the crop anymore.

It's a bare hand.

You cry in actual pain when the hand lands on your ass. It can only be one of a powerful server, one who focuses unflinchingly on his target. Your answer as to who had the crop earlier was completely off. Guess you need more practice.

“How many was that?” Kuroo snaps.

“Eleven!”

Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. As wet as you are, you don’t know if you’re able to handle spanking at this caliber any time after this. Give another few months and maybe your ass will be ready then. A much-too-relieved sigh comes out of you, muttering a “twenty” as you drop your elbows to the bed and press your face into the mattress to hide your crying. It’s enough to worry the two of them behind you.

Someone (Kuroo, most likely), puts a gentle hand on your ass and attempts to rub away the pain. After saying your name, he asks, “Color?”

You take the moment to check yourself and figure that these two need to take it down a notch. The library was fun, and so was this, but it takes a large blow to your energy stores. “Yellow,” you breathe, sniffling and trying to ease your nerves.

The two take the hint right away, Oikawa gently turning you over on your back after Kuroo grabs a pillow from the top of his bed and places it under your ass. The cushioning and leverage makes you feel a little more comfortable. Oikawa bringing your legs over his shoulders and sneaking closer between them makes you feel monumentally more comfortable. Kuroo hops on the bed next to you, lying on his side and placing a hand beneath your shirt, smirks while Oikawa kisses you up your thighs.

“What a fucker, huh?” Kuroo jokes as he smooths the palm of his hand up your stomach. “Using his serving hand like that. So strong, isn’t he?”

Oikawa’s head disappears under your skirt and those kisses trail up higher. Your toes start to curl in anticipation, breath going unsteady again. The open-mouthed kiss to your pussy almost makes you overlook the fact that Kuroo is fondling your breasts at the same time.

“Fuck,” you moan, arching slightly and pressing your heels to Oikawa’s back to encourage him. His tongue starts to worm its way inside you, jolting you closer to coming.

“Ooh, what a sensitive little kitten,” Kuroo purrs in your ear. His hand is big enough to squeeze your breast and massage you over your bra. You need your clothes off  _ now _ . “Being spanked and eaten out like this already makes you want to come? How naughty.”

“Yes—” you answer immediately, but you’re cut off when Oikawa flicks the tip of his tongue over your clit. Your muscles start to contract, wordlessly begging for more while you hold onto the sheets. 

Kuroo snickers in your ear. “Go ahead. Come on his tongue.”

You hear none of his words after the word “come.” All you can hear is your moaning, your cries of Oikawa’s name and how Kuroo’s mattress creaks as you writhe with Oikawa’s tongue inside you and sucking you dry.You clench the sheets in your hands, turning to press your face to Kuroo’s chest and slowing your breath so you can prepare yourself for more.

Oikawa gives your pussy one last kiss before sliding out from under your skirt. He graciously takes it off and exposes you and all your glory. “Tetsu-chan, take off the rest of her clothes!”

“Yeah, yeah.” He takes his hand out of your shirt and pulls away from you while you whimper in post-orgasm bliss. A few expert maneuvering tactics and you’re bare for your boyfriends, spread out for their use, but not until they shed their own clothes, as well.

The spectacle has always been magnificent since you’ve started sleeping with them. They both tend to take their clothes off like supermodels preparing for a nude shoot, peeling their shirts off and sliding down their pants instead of dropping them carelessly to the floor. Whether or not that’s intentional, you don’t care. It’s like your own personal striptease that keeps you wet and wanting more, especially at the sight of how hard they are. Nothing compares to seeing them before your eyes, not even that video you got off to in the library bathroom.

Kuroo tosses a condom over from the side of his bed to Oikawa, who drops it, much to your amusement. Oikawa grumbles as he snatches it off the floor and takes a quick look at the package, then at you. “Color?”

The two graciously slowed down for you after that spanking bit; one orgasm has you a little fucked out, but not enough to make you stop. In fact, you feel better and ready for their next few antics. “Green.”

“Yay~” Oikawa grins and slips his condom on while Kuroo walks behind him, cheekily pinching his ass and thrusting Oikawa’s hips forward. “Hey!”

“We get to torture your ass next time,” Kuroo snickers, stroking his cock and setting his own condom down next to you for later. The head is so close to your mouth when you turn your head; you’ve been wanting to suck him off since coming in the middle of the library. “You ready, kitten?”

Upon nodding, Oikawa makes himself at home between your legs and slips inside you easily, holding onto your hips while you moan around Kuroo’s cock. A second passes and your tongue wraps around that head you’ve been hungry for, sucking slowly while Kuroo tosses his head back and takes a hold of your hair. It’s a little difficult on your back to sink down and take all of him in, but Kuroo guides you with that grip to the base of his cock while Oikawa starts a steady pace inside you.

The stimulation is overwhelming; you take Oikawa so well, clenching around him as he keeps your thighs apart and watches you and his other partner get off. Kuroo bites his lip and manages to look down at you, his cock receiving all the treatment he wants thanks to how your mouth works him.

“Good girl,” he praises. “You’re our little toy, isn’t that right? Nothing but a nice ass, a pair of tits and a couple of holes to fuck?”

“Fuck,” Oikawa curses since you can’t. Obviously, Kuroo’s mouth is relentless. So much so that it affects Oikawa, as well. “Close. Switch with me, Tetsu.”

“Of course.” Kuroo smirks at you and gives you one last tug of your hair before pulling out slowly. He grabs the condom next to you so he can put it on while Oikawa snaps his off and takes Kuroo’s place.

Kuroo’s a little bit bigger than Oikawa, so you yelp at the sudden intrusion before you can suck off Oikawa, as well. Oikawa takes a hold of your hair, as well, smoothing through the tangles Kuroo may have created and angling himself so he can thrust very slowly in your mouth.

He says your name patronizingly, with that irritating “chan” punctuating it. “What a sweet mouth for me to come in. You’re so cute with my cock in your mouth. Swallow it, darling.”

Kuroo hits your gspot and you gasp around Oikawa’s cock. At the same time, Oikawa thrusts faster into your mouth, holding your hair tightly so that your head is in place and you can feel that leaking tip kiss the back of your throat. Your mind is completely blank, moans endless and desperate for another release.

One, two, three thrusts into your mouth and Oikawa comes first—hot white painting your throat before swallowing it down. His moans are just as sweet as he tastes. Compare it to Kuroo, who sounds gruff and hard at work digging his fingers into your thigh and rubbing your swollen, overstimulated clit until he slams his hips inside of you, coming into the condom while you cry out through your last orgasm. Both your boyfriends keep you from twisting and turning in bed, letting that intense pleasure work through every muscle in your body until you feel absolutely sore.

“That’s it,” Oikawa murmurs. “Feel it. That’s us doing this to you. Only we can make you come and nobody else.”

When Oikawa shifts away from your mouth, you breathe heavily, half-moaning, half-looking for more air to breathe. Kuroo pulls out carefully and discards his condom, not straying away too far from your spent self. Oikawa carefully removes the pillow from under your ass and returns it to its spot on the bed. It isn’t long before the both of them are at your sides, running gentle hands throughout your body and pressing kisses all over.

“You were so good,” Kuroo whispers in your ear, holding your hand when you reach for it. “We love you so much.”

“We love you,” Oikawa repeats. “You’re amazing.”

Those little words of praise and reassurance go on for the rest of the night until you’re cleaned up and ready for a wonderful night’s sleep with your boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you waiting for an update on _[TR3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8578207)_ , I'm aiming to get it done and posted on Christmas, but it'll be a long shot since I'm sick (whoop dee freaking doo) and, well, it's Christmas ;-; so sorry! But I do hope that everyone has a wonderful, safe holiday <3
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback, and hard cider are greatly appreciated!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://shoujomomo.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](http://twitter.com/iwaizumiii)


End file.
